


all the right friends (in all the right places)

by voldemortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pack, believe it or not Isaac is my favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldemortal/pseuds/voldemortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rubs his hands together and glares balefully at Erica and Boyd; wrapped around each other like human blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the right friends (in all the right places)

Distantly, he knows it's bad that he can hear Derek being irritated by the chattering of his teeth, but the cold bites at him and stings the skin on his cheeks so he's a little preoccupied. He rubs his hands together and glares balefully at Erica and Boyd; wrapped around each other like human blankets.

(Even more distantly, he realises he probably shouldn't be encroaching on their private time, but the only other place is to sit outside on the porch with Derek, and that's even colder. So he stays, and tries to shiver a little quieter.)

They leave soon anyway, and Erica pauses at him to ruffle his hair and wrap her stupidly long scarf around him, but there's no invitation to stay the night from either. That's okay- Isaac knows they've got lives to live and parents to pretend to, but he wishes for a family to lie to more than anything.

But he doesn't complain, because Derek hasn't locked him away yet but he also hasn't quiet stopped using pain as a deterrent, so it's more of the same really. Isaac curls his feet beneath him into as tiny a ball as he can manage, and buries his freezing nose into the scarf.

He's asleep before he notices the fatigue, really, but he does notice the old blanket and battered leather jacket draped over him in the morning, and how he's been shifted to lie on his side. His hair is pushed to one side like someone tried to smooth it, and he's slightly suspicious that his forehead feels sticky.

No matter. He'll be gone before Derek bucks up the courage to do anything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored tonight, and I thought writing would be a good idea. And even better, I had a One Republic song stuck in my head and it's totally a rite of fandom passage to write to One Republic.


End file.
